Everything Is Not What It Seems
by cieltatoyan
Summary: Rachel finding out about Santana, but you'll be surprised to hear that Rachel isn't the one storming out of the choir room crying. R&R?


A/N: Just a quick one-shot before I start my new story. But, I'm sorry to say, I might not start it very soon. It's just that I have a lot of homework and tests, I don't have very much time. I'll probably start when it gets a little closer to Christmas. Anyway, rant over. And also, I'm sorry I write too many one-shots about Rachel finding out about Sinn (I like that better than Fintana), but I just have to.

Rachel was on her way to the choir room-right after Math- ready to nominate at least ten songs out of her repertoire for Sectionals. She wasn't usually one to be late, but the teacher held them back an extra ten minutes. She was also just leaving the girls' bathroom. Where she just heard Santana ask Brittany when she should "Tell that dwarf that I took Finn's V card? I can't wait to see that little brat cry and storm out of the room like a five-year-old.." The reply Rachel heard Brittany come up with was a bit quiet.

"Why can't we all just love each other? Just make it quick and tell her if you really hate her that much. She won't care what you say or how you say it, she'll just-"

That was when Rachel just ran out and headed to the choir room to show Santana that she didn't give up that easy. When she got in there, she saw everyone (excluding Sam, Finn, and Quinn) sitting in a little pentagon-shaped _thing_, whispering. Nonetheless, she walked up to Finn, straddled his lap, and started to kiss (make-out with) him right there in front of everyone.

It's not like _they_ paid much attention to it, but _Finn_ did. After about a second, he reciprocated the heated kisses. "Hey, babe. What's up?"

She was quiet for a moment, just looking into his eyes, and that's when she heard it. Soft sobs. Rachel looked over to see that Quinn was breaking down, while Sam tried to comfort her, saying he was sorry and that, "_She _kissed _me_!"

Rachel wasn't sure what was going on, so she just kept eavesdropping, "God, you didn't even try to sneak away and do it or something. You did it in the hallways, in front of everybody. Sam, I can't even _begin_ to understand why you would kiss someone else while you're trying to give me this stupid promise ring of yours, and get me to be your girlfriend. It's stupid. _You're stupid_. I mean, honestly, _Santana?_ Are you _trying_ to sabotage yourself? I have to admit right now that I was using you for popularity. Let's face it, we both were. You're trying to be what I was with Finn, and look where that relationship ended up. Honestly? I was starting to fall for you. But that's what happened with Finn, too. You're sweet and caring, or so I thought. I thought you were different from all the other guys at this school, but you're not. I just wanted to keep my heart-and...secret parts- safe this year, but it seems like even _you _can't let me do that." Quinn went on, but Rachel stopped listening. She heard something like, "I might as well just go back to Puck. At least I actually _love _him. But he's with Santana... You are nothing but a consolation prize to me and even _you_ broke my heart. Congratulations, Matthew McConaughey."

She looked down at her boyfriend, who was still waiting for an answer. "Um, nothing. I just...I overheard Santana talking to Brittany in the bathroom."

"Yeah? Did they say anything mean about you? Because this time I'll defend you, baby. They can't keep talking about my girlfriend like that."

"Well, kind of, not really, j-just a second." She got off of Finn's lap and went over to Quinn, shutting her up. "Um, Sam, do you mind if I talk to Quinn for a second?"

"Sure. Whatever, not like she cares." He said, earning daggers from Quinn.

"What do you want, Manhands?" She asked, wiping away tears.

"I, um, just wanted to let you know you're not alone." She got a questioning look from Quinn. "Finn had sex with Santana."

"_What?_" Everyone in the room turned around and looked at them. Especially Sam and Finn.

"Yeah, I, uh, overheard Santana telling Brittany in the bathroom. Quinn, it's okay. It didn't mean anything to him. Santana was probably just... jealous."

"Yeah, right! Jealous of me? She's got all the guys in school _mooning_ over her, dropping their girlfriends just at the chance that she might give them the time of day...or night, in her case. I thought Sam wouldn't go there. I mean, honestly, every guy I'm with cheats on me!" She got a look of fake-confusion from Rachel. "Oh, don't play that game with me. I know you two kissed, several times when Finn and I were dating. I also caught him staring at your butt one time in glee."

"Sorry.." The brunette looked away.

"It's fine. Honestly, I didn't care. There was no chemistry in that relationship and all we wanted out of each other was popularity. I was in love with Puck. I'm still in love with Puck. But he chose Santana over me. Again. Why doesn't he like me?" She started bawling again.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Finn and Sam overheard everything the girls were saying. "She's gonna break up with me. It may not seem like it right now, but she's going to do it. When we're alone. She probably hates me. I mean, I did it with Santana, the girl that tortures her daily. Oh God, she probably feels horrible about herself! I'm such a douche!"

"Well, at least you know she loves you...Quinn just wants to be on top. God, how many times do I have to say it? Santana came onto _me!_ Quinn didn't even think twice before breaking off _whatever_ we had and throwing the ring she _finally _accepted at my face. And now she's telling Rachel she's in love with Puck." He looked down. "Do you really love Rachel?"

"Yeah...I really really love Rachel. I don't know what I'll do if she breaks up with me. Sam, I love her so much. We weren't even dating when I did it with Santana. She was with St. Jerk-Off..."

"Who? ..Never mind...How do you know?"

"How do I know...? What? That I love her?" Sam nodded. "Well... it all started when I broke up with her last year. It was after Quinn lied to me about being pregnant with _my_ baby. It wasn't that I didn't care about Rachel, it's just... I couldn't handle a serious relationship at the time. Deep down, I knew Rachel was the one for me, but it was too much to grasp. I told her I needed to find my "inner-rock-star", and it resulted in her telling me off and walking away crying. I was really stupid. I mean, I started dating Santana and Brittany _right after _I broke it off with Rach-"

"Wait, wait...Santana _and_ Brittany?"

"Yeah...I uh, I wanted it to seem like I wasn't Mr. Nice Guy, and that I could hurt a "loser" without feeling bad about it. But I couldn't. I...don't tell anyone. But, I... I cried myself to sleep for weeks when I found out she was dating someone else. Then I found out that she was going to have sex with him, and I basically broke down. Santana talked me into it by telling me it would make Rachel jealous. I was vulnerable and gullible so I went for it. That made me cry harder. It didn't mean anything. That's the moment I realized I was in love with her. Rachel. When I could barely handle doing it with Santana without thinking of Rachel for one minute. I didn't _feel _anything. I just dropped Santana...and about a week later, the guy Rachel was dating transferred to our school, because he apparently loved her. But I knew he didn't. Because I did. A lot." Sam was too wrapped up in Finn's story-as was Finn- to notice that the girls were listening to everything they were saying. Rachel was practically in tears thinking of how hurt he _really_ was when she was with Jesse, and if she wasn't in tears _yet_, she was certainly close. "So basically..here it is. I knew I loved her when she stopped giving me her special smiles that used to only be for me, and started giving them to someone else. When I dreamt about her every night-and not only the ones that my conscience provided where my mind replayed her walking away crying. But the ones where she just smiled at me, and I felt all better. I knew when she had laryngitis last year that it wasn't her voice I was in love with, it was her. I felt like she was so vulnerable and that only I could protect her."

Rachel was full on crying now. Quinn was patting her on the back, just like Rachel had been doing for her a mere seven minutes ago. She almost opened her mouth to say something, but Finn went on.

"I...I thought that her boyfriend was gone for sure. She made some music video, I don't really want to get into it right now, but he was gone. And...the next week, he came back. And she took him back. In the end, he just broke her heart. _In the end_ I knew all of that was my fault. All the heartbreak she had felt in our sophomore year. I thought I blew my chances with her, but when we were inching towards Regionals, I gave her a pep talk and...and she kissed me. That moment was when I knew I had gotten another chance. It may have been the hundredth chance she gave me, but Sam, I thank God every day and every night that she gave me my another chance. And I think I've exceeded my limit. She can't possibly give me another chance. But I love her too much to let her go. Sam, I can't let her go. I can't."

Rachel had heard enough. She didn't know he loved her _that_ much! She practically pounced out of Quinn's arms and onto Finn. "You don't have to let me go. You don't have to. I love you, I love you, I love you. So much, Finn Hudson, so much. If you ever again think I will leave you, don't. I made you a promise back in September, that I would never break up with you. I plan on keeping that promise." She started placing tiny kisses on his lips. She looked up at his eyes and he, too, was crying. She kissed away his tears and looked him in the eye once more. "I know what you did with Santana was bad a-a-and wrong, but we weren't dating at the time. It doesn't count as you cheating on me, and Finn, I love you. Something as small as you losing your virginity to someone else isn't going to break us apart. I mean, it's not very small, but it was Santana and I understand. Finn, I love you so much."

He let out a sigh of relief and hugged (squeezed) her (to death). That was when she walked in with Brittany. Satan. As if she sensed Finn freeze, Rachel turned around to find Santana smirking at herself, Finn, Quinn, and Sam. "Hey Rachel." She said as sugary sweet as possible. She didn't call her Dwarf. . Everyone went from listening to Finn and Rachel, to looking at Santana like she had green goo on her face.

Mercedes was the first to speak, "Well, first, has anyone seen Puck? As badass as that boy is, he never really seems to skip glee...and second, did you just call Rachel...well... '_Rachel_'? Isn't that a bit too nice of you?"

"Well, only the best for Finn's girlfriend, that he loves so so very much. So much that he had sex with me."

Rachel sighed, frustrated that this girl just didn't stop, "Can it Santana, I know you two had sex. Now, would you do me a favor and stop trying to ruin everyone's life? I think Sam and Quinn were doing just fine before you rained all over their parade. Now, stop raining on mine. K, thanks."

Quinn started crying again and Rachel went to comfort her. "Why, Santana? Why do you always have to be such a _slut_?"

"_I'm_ a slut? Quinn, you got yourself _pregnant_ last year! _Pregnant!_ And _I'm_ the slut? Yeah, I wouldn't be talkin', Chica."

"I may have gotten myself pregnant, but at least I don't sleep with every guy that says yes. God, don't you have any self-respect? You're a horrible person, and I just want to know why. Why do you want to make Rachel's life so miserable? I only did it so I would look good, honestly, but you don't need that boost. Why do you try to look so hot?"

"Shut up, Fabray, you don't know me. Just shut up and stop acting like you know me!"

"I need an answer, Lopez. Why do you always barge in and try to ruin relationships? I know it's not because you're horny, because I'm pretty sure you get all that from Brittany. And the guys that walk into your strip club, I mean, that _is _where you work, isn't it?"

"I _said, _shut up."

Rachel joined Quinn. "Santana, stop telling her to shut up just because you're scared! _You _are NOTHING but an insecure little girl that sees everyone in love and gets jealous, because you _know_ that none of these guys love you. You're just the rebound mistake they make. You _know_ that Puck doesn't love you, but Quinn. You know Finn doesn't care the least about you, and that we're in love. Isn't that why you passed a sad glance our way at the wedding last week? Right after Burt said he would love Carole until the day. He. Dies. You saw the looks Finn and I passed each other, and you _knew _that you weren't good enough for that. You're a slut, Santana. That's all you are. I deal with you making all these stupid remarks about me because I know they're all basically you telling me you're jealous. That I have a better voice than you, that I have a long-lasting relationship that you have never had. That I'm in love. I don't care about popularity, or being slushied or any of that _crap_. You know why? Because I _know _ that I have someone with me through it all. Look, Quinn may not have been in love with Sam, but she was happy, and that got you jealous. That even after you had the guy she loved by the balls, she was happy. Or at least she _looked _happy. You never even have a smile on your face. It's always that disgusting smirk, and frankly, I am _sick _and _tired_ of it. Just because you're not happy, doesn't mean you should go out and ruin everyone else's happiness." That was when Mr. Schuester walked in.

Santana started to tear up, but looked away so no one would see. It didn't seem like that was working, so she just ran out to go to the bathroom. Rachel Berry had just cracked her shell. Running through the halls, she ran into Puck. "Hey, babe. Why're you crying?"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question, Puck. Do you love me?"

"Uhh..."

"Just tell me."

"I love all the things we do together?" He was testing the answer to see if it was what she wanted to hear.

"No, Puck. Not what we do together. Do you love _me_?"

"Well..."

"Would you rather be with Quinn? Do you love Quinn?"

He got a sad look in his eyes, looked down, and nodded, "Yes...But she's with Sam."

"No, she's not. He cheated on her, with um...someone. And I don't know, Rachel...just...kind of told me off, and-"

"Did you just call her _Rachel? _And wait wait wait... _Rachel Berry_ just told you off?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but anyways, if you love Quinn, go for it, because she loves you too, and quite frankly, I'm getting tired of getting in the way."

He smiled, and gave her a friendly hug. "Thank you so much, Santana."

"Anything for a friend..." She actually felt...a little better.

But not good enough to go back in there and face Rachel. She needed some time to think about everything she'd done.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mr. Schue watched as Santana stormed out crying, and Rachel was making sure she was gone. "Am I in an alternate universe? This usually happens backwards, no offense, Rachel. Why was Santana crying?" He finished just as Rachel was about to answer and Puck stormed _in, _went up to Quinn, and kissed her hard.

"I love you, Quinn. Will you be my girlfriend? For real this time? No babies involved. Or sex, until you're ready. I miss you baby, and I love you so much. Please be with me. I know I've been avoiding you this year, but I just... it reminded me too much of Beth and last year. I don't know what to do without you. I'm miserable. I love you and I just want to be with you. Please take me back."

Her answer was a kiss on the lips. "I love you too." She whispered. Quinn hoisted herself up onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist. They just held each other close -hearing the aw's- until Mr. Schue started coughing loudly, as in to tell them that it was inappropriate. After that, Puck just held her close, and whispered, "I love you." into her ear every five minutes. She would giggle and snuggle up to his side. No wonder Rachel was always happy. Being in love- especially without a pregnancy in the way- was _amazing!_

Finn and Rachel felt the love in the air. She turned her heard to look at him, realizing he's been staring at her the whole time she was staring at Quinn and Puck. She still had one question, though. "Finn?"

"Yeah, babe?" He said, eyes unmoving from hers.

"Do you really love me that much?"

"Yes. If anything is for sure, it's how much I love you. I can't explain it in words, and you already know I'm not very good with words. I was barely scraping the surface with all that stuff that I said. You're it for me, Rachel. I want to marry you someday. I want to raise Jewish children with you-"

She giggled softly, "You know, I've been thinking. I think they can be half-Christian too. I've always wanted to celebrate Christmas, and I just love all the colors!"

He had to chuckle._ She's so freakin' amazing! And she's all mine! _He thought to himself. Finn kissed Rachel. "You know I love you, right? I hope you do. Because I do. A _lot. _Just so you know."

She smiled at him, "Yes, I know. You're amazing, you _do_ know that, right? Because you are. Just so you know."

A/N: Yeah, so that was it. I might add another chapter to it, because I had some idea. But please tell me if you liked it or not, because if you don't like it, I'll just make it a complete story. I just thought about this last night, and.. I don't know, I wanted to make it a story. Review?


End file.
